The Sapphire Nightmare
This zone is meant for Adventurers from level N+2 to N+9. Apperance The Sapphire Nightmare was once a verdant place full of life, but now it is overgrown with black thorny vines, jagged spikes of strange blue crystals springing up from the earth, everspreading crystalline formations ominously looming above the mineralized broken trees. The grass cuts like broken glass and the forests of stone are sounded only by howling winds and the occasional noise of shattering crystals. Only the places reclaimed and cleansed by the Amethyst dragonflight bear true life, despite it being fragileand vulnerable. Whole outposts were formed around a patch of blooming, living flowers and young trees springing up from the hard hostile soul. In this place life is to be treasured and cherished. History Originally the Sapphire Dream of Eleor, the homeworld of Ino, has been turned into the Sapphire Nightmare by the Legion. Similar to the Emerald Dream, the Sapphire Dream used to depict the original Eleor and its life and was the realm of the spirits. It was guarded by the Sapphire Dragonflight (or or Blue Draginflight, is you wish), their leader being Dreamweaver Quentilien, one of the three Eleor Dragon Aspects. When the Bruning Legion came to conquer the Eleor, their invasion sprouted from within the Dream, turning it into the Nightmare. Quentilien and his dragonflight fought the demons bravely but without any success, as they all succumbed to the Nightmare and its insanity, their bodies twisted and deformed, their colors forever corrupted. As years passed, Quentilien slowly regained his sanity and control over himself, in his own words he "stopped being tortured by the conflict of the Nightmare and what was left of the Dream in him and therefore could focus on himself." He helped a few of those who could be helped and as their color became violet over the time, they decided to call themselves the Amethyst Dragonflight. This new flight is attempting to cleanse the Nightmare of the remaining demonic influence. Possible future Quentilien is fairly positive that bringing peace back to the Nightmare and probably turning it back to the Dream would bring life and harmony back to what is left of Eleor. The world would be changed forever, because the Dream suffered a great deal of damage which cannot be undone. The Dreamweaver's speculation, however, strike even further - Upon hearing the faith of Draenor, respectively Outland, and Argus, he is sure he could enter the Dream of those worlds as well and help them to heal and bring back order on the planets. Nevertheless, he is not willing to do so before he is absolutely sure it is going to work, using Eleor as his test-world. Quentilien isn't one to sweep other people's houses unless he has moped his own halls first. Questline Main article: The Sapphire Nightmare Questline The Questline is started by Taedal in Torchkeep. The Adventurer and their Questline Companion are sent thorough a fel waygate to the Sapphire Nightmare, where they aid the Violet dragonflight to preserve what is left of the Sapphire Dream, drive off the Dark Contract infantry and save as many violet drake eggs from falling afel as possible. Interestingly, Taedal is present in the Sapphire Nightmare and often aids the Adventurer. The optional Questline Companions are Kajassa of the Darkspear, Ling of the Six Pools, the Black Prince Wrathion, and the Bloodeater Uracila. Istances The dungeon Sapphire Shards is to be found within the Sapphire Nightmare.